Wrong Number!
by Zakemur
Summary: Dan wanted to call the girl of his dreams and dialed the number of her "russian version".
1. Chapter 1

Dan came home from school and ran up to his room. He very excited because he got the telephone number of the girl of his dreams from his friend. But he didn't know that his father dialed the phone code of Moscow, his cell phone rang and he forgot all about it. Dan dialed the number of the girls of his dream's "Russian version", in other words he dialed a wrong number. Dan heard some girl answer the phone.

"Hello this is Dan and I love you. I can't stop thinking…Hello?" Dan wanted to talk but the girl put the phone down. The number he dialed was Alice's. Dan didn't know about that.

_The next day…_

It was beautiful Saturday morning. Dan went outside. Suddenly he saw Julie.

"Hey Julie!"He shouted. She giggled and ran away. Dan thought "That was weird."

The next person he saw was Shun. He was looking at Dan with hatred.

"Hello Shun, how are…"He wanted to say but Shun attacked him beat him up and threw to a garbage can. Dan was angered and asked loudly: "What is your damage?"

Shun didn't say anything and went away. Dan didn't understand what is going on. Suddenly he saw Marrucho.

"Hello Marrucho…"

"Do you need any advice? I am sure you need it. A girl is like a…"Marrucho wanted to begin his story but Dan cut him:

"Advice? Girl? What are you talking about?"Dan asked.

"What? You don't need my advice? But how could it be possible…My calculations were wrong!"He yelled and ran away.

Dan didn't understand anything…everyone was acting kind of strange. He arrived to Runo's café.

"Runo you won't believe what happened…"  
"GO AWAY!"Runo yelled and threw a spoon on Dan. He quickly ran away. Suddenly he saw Joe on his way. He didn't say anything. But Joe stopped him and asked:

"Hello Dan, how are you?"

"Finally a normal person!"Dan shouted.

"What happened?"

"You won't believe it. All of my friends gone crazy. Everyone who I see giggles in my face, beats me up, throws spoons, gives me weird advices. I don't understand!"Dan complained.

"Let me go talk to them. Maybe I'll find the reason."Joe offered. Dan accepted it and they both went to Runo's café. Dan didn't enter. He stood outside. He looked how Runo and Joe were talking through the window. Joe was looking angry. He came out and punched Dan in the stomach and went home. Dan was seriously confused. He went home and turned on his computer to get his mind of what happened to him. He began to read his messages. The first message was from Alice:

"I respect your feelings."

Dan didn't understand. He thought that was no big deal. The next message was from Shun:

"I am coming to get you!"

"Weirdo…"Dan mumbled.

The third one was from Julie:

"I'm so happy for you Danny!"

Marrucho's message was full of his advices about girls.

Runo wrote:

"I thought ma and you were…"

Dan turned off the computer and shouted:

"I don't understand!"

Suddenly the door knocked. Dan opened the door and saw Marrucho. Dan shouted:

"If you going to give advice give me advice where to run!"

"To Moscow."Marrucho said smiling. Dan thought it was an advice. But Marrucho thought it was because of his crush which he didn't have.

"Prepare the plane; I'm going on a little trip!"Dan commanded. Marrucho did as he wanted. After a few hours he was in Moscow. He was sitting in a restaurant and watching a soccer match on a big screen TV situated on the wall of the restaurant.

Meanwhile Marrucho sent a message to Alice that Dan is in Moscow. Marrucho knew where Dan is because he put a tracking device in his pocket…

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

But before Alice entered the restaurant Dan went to the bathroom. Alice didn't find him there and left. After she left Dan returned. Marucho called Dan:

"Hello Dan, how are you? Did you find your l.o.v.e?"  
"No! And I don't know what you are talking about!"Dan yelled.

"Dan, be a man and confess to her!"

"I'm not wasting any more time on this!"Dan shouted like an animal and shut his IPhone. "I think Klaus is here somewhere, maybe here explain what is happening."

Dan got out of the restaurant and began to search for Klaus's castle. It took him three hours to find it but he made it. Lucky for him, Klaus was there. It looked like he was practicing fencing; it also looked like he wanted revenge from someone. Suddenly he took out a human sized puppet of Dan and said:

"I challenge you to a duel Dan Kuso!"

The real Dan ran away. His confusion grew bigger and bigger. Because it was night he decided to go stay at Alice's mansion. He thought that she might be the only person that is not completely crazy .He arrived there and pressed the bell. Doctor Gehabich opened the door.

"Dan, hello! What brings you here?"He asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain. Wouldn't you mind if I spend the night here."Dan asked.

"Of course not, come on in."

Dan came in and saw that Alice wasn't there. He asked:

"Where is Alice?"

"She is out…She said she could be late."The doctor answered.

After that Dan went to the living room and began to watch TV.

_Meanwhile…_

Julie came to Moscow to solve Alice's and Dan's . He found Alice but he didn't find Dan.

"You didn't talk to him?" Julie asked asked Alice. "I thought you two were in a restaurant."

"I didn't. You know, it was a shock for me to find out he likes me. I mean lo…"Alice answered.

"Maybe he is just shy. I came here to solve your problems once and for all."

"Thank you Julie, for coming in these "hard times" to help me."

"No worries."

_Back to Dan…_

Dan went outside to catch some fresh air. Suddenly he saw a werewolf like creature. Dan yelled:

"Shadow Prove, your tricks are getting old!"

"How could you indentify me so fast?"Shadow Prove asked.

"Aren't you dead? I thought you were gone for good."Dan asked angrily.

"No, I somehow appeared on earth."

"Well, other Vexos are gone so you are no danger to me."

"Hey Dan, I heard you have a girlfriend, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Hiroshima, Nagasaki and Chernobyl explosions united in Dan's head he screamed:

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

Shadow's wolf mask turned to dust. Dan ran away to the mansion. Shadow said to himself:

"But I heard Alice talking about that Dan loves her. Strange person…"

That moment he turned back and saw Alice. She asked:

"I was talking about what?"

"He-he…"Before Shadow Prove could say anything Alice slapped him and went to the mansion. Shadow Prove yelled:

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you!"

After those words Shadow Prove got a snowball in his mouth.

"Girls are so stupid!"He commented. He turned his face and saw Julie and then her fist…

_At the mansion…_

"Hello grandfather." Alice said. "I brought Julie along with me."

"Hi doctor Gehabich!"Julie greeted him.

"Hello girls." The doctor greeted them. "You have a guest Alice, but he is sleeping right now."

"Who is it?"Alice asked.

"It is…"Doctor Michael wanted to say but suddenly the telephone rang.

The girls were tired so they went to bed.

_In the morning…_

Dan got up first and went to the kitchen. Alice was the second to get up. She went to the kitchen too. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice:

"Morning, Alice! What is for breakfast?"

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

When Alice saw Dan she felt weak in the knees. But Dan asked again:

"What's for breakfast Alice? I'm starving".

Alice didn't answer and ran back upstairs to wake up Julie. Julie yelled when she woke up:

"What? This is an unexpected surprise. It is one of the forms to show love".

"What am I going to do? I want to reject his feelings. I can't take this anymore! Julie, help me please!" Alice said through tears.

"I'll go talk to him and deliver your message to him". Julie said and went downstairs. Dan was searching for food in the refrigerator.

"This fridge is empty!" Dan yelled.

Julie said to Dan:

"Alice said "no""

"What? There is no breakfast? I'm starving here! There is no food in the fridge and now Alice refuses to prepare breakfast? You know what? I didn't expect that at all! Goodbye, I'm leaving!" Dan said and went out. Then he took his phone and called Marrucho. When Marrucho finally answered Dan yelled:

"If I were you I'd fly over here pronto!"

"You are lucky Dan. You know what would have happened if you had called me two minutes later?" Marrucho asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I'd have been in Belarus by now! I'm landing my plane now!"

Marrucho's plane instantly landed in front of him. Dan quickly jumped into the plane and yelled:

"Sanctuary!"

The plane flew away. Marrucho asked:

"What happened, Dan?"

"Alice refused to prepare breakfast!" Dan yelled.

"Breakfast…Oh Dan it was too early for that! First you mustn't change the river's path and…" Marrucho began his silly talk.

Dan asked angrily:

"Dude what are you talking about? I was hungry but the fridge was empty, so I asked Alice to prepare breakfast but she refused!"

"Dan, it is too early for "Breakfast", not to mention "Lunch" or "Dinner"".

"Marrucho, you finally lost it I see. Let me explain what I wanted in pictures. Give me chalk and paper!"

Marrucho brought the wanted materials. Dan drew himself and a fridge and pointed on his stomach and the fridge. He wrote "EMPTY" and then he drew Alice who refused to prepare breakfast.

Marrucho finally understood that he wanted real breakfast:

"Oh, I'm sorry Dan, I thought you wanted to kiss…Never mind… What do you want for breakfast?"

"A sandwich!" Dan said smiling. "Finally Marrucho you came to your senses. Everyone is crazy! Can you imagine what happened to me in the last few days?"

"Of course I can. You admitted that you love Alice".

"What are you talking about, the only girl I admitted love to the "girl of my dreams" and she lives in the US. We go to the same school together".

"What is her number?"

"345739023 and it is a US number".

"Alice has the same number, but you probably dialed a seven in front of it by mistake. Oh Dan I better tell Alice this!"

"That means I dialed the wrong number".

"Exactly".

Meanwhile…

"Alice, he didn't take it well and left". Julie said.

"He left? That's a relief. But it is just impossible! How can he love me?" Alice said angrily.

Suddenly Marrucho called and explained the whole situation. Soon the rumor spread and Dan's friends understood the situation. He received apology emails from everyone except Runo. But he didn't notice that.

On the next day he came to Runo's café.

"Hi there, Runo!"

Runo yelled and threw a spoon at him again. Dan asked:

"Runo, everything is ok now. Didn't the guys tell you that it was all a misunderstanding?"

"Yes they did. Who is the girl of your dreams?"

"Her name is…"

Suddenly men in black suits and sun glasses and asked:

"Are you Dan Kuso?"

"Yes".

"FBI! You are under arrest!"

"What is going on here? I didn't do anything!"

"You called the daughter of the mayor".

"What? I called Sally, my schoolmate".

"She is the daughter of the mayor you idiot". Runo said angrily.

_To be continued… _


End file.
